


Eye See Those Extras (But No One Came Extras)

by AmberLynn2424



Series: But No One Came [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Near Death, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn2424/pseuds/AmberLynn2424
Summary: Extras, scrapped chapters, and other such things for But No One Came, can be found here! Some of its Canon and will be marked as such, others not so much! Some chapters are a separate Timeline, and some are just fluffies. Hope you enjoy!You probably won't understand most of this work unless you read But No One Came!





	1. Timeline 3 - Nightmare's World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a super dark start to this so be warned. Takes place after chapter 19: Don't Go.
> 
> Tags That Apply: Stockholm syndrome, Bad ending, Nightmare is Nightmare, Manipulation, Blood, NOT a good time.

Stretch told you to go, so you left. You took a shortcut as far away as you could. Then you did it again. And again.

You ended up at the entrance of the underground. Dream had said a trap had been set for him here on the mountain. This was probably dangerous but you didn't care anymore.

You didn't have it in you to care anymore.

You felt like your family had been ripped away from you. No more movie nights with Sans in his room, no more cigs with Stretch and Red, no more training with Blue and Papyrus and Edge, no more cooking with Sugar, no more dodging Axe's ax, no more cuddling with Ink and Error.

You felt your soul crush as you realized fully that it was all gone.

You walk robotically into the throne room of the underground. You move and sit in the throne quietly, staring down at the buttercups all over the floor. You pull your knees to your chest and let yourself cry. In the back of your head, you wished someone would find you.

_But no one came._

\--------

You groan and stretch, running a hand through your hair when you wake up. Your sore muscles pop as you sit up properly in the throne. Your back hurt from the stone surface of the large throne and your knees ached from being bent like that for so long.

You look at the flowers again, feeling stupid.

"That was so dramatic. I should just go back..." You mumble quietly.

It was childish of you to leave like that and you had a feeling you couldn't blame your instincts on that. Stretch may have told you to leave but you knew he wouldn't have meant it. It was just the heat of the moment thing.

Right?

You hoped so. You knew they cared about you and you cared about them. You were all stressed and scared and dumbly taking it out on each other. Things would be rough but they would get better at some point.

You move to stand up but were knocked back down into the throne. You feel a soft ache in your shoulder and it takes you a shocking moment to realize there's a tar-like tendril planted deep in your shoulder.

You can't feel the pain, you can't move. You try to process this as being real.

"**Where ya goin' princess?**"

You look up and see what looks like Sans but covered in dripping tar. You feel your body tremble as he casually walks in front of you.

  
_Nightmare_  
_LV 9999_  
_EXP 9999_  
_'Lives on negative energy. You are very tasty.'_

  
"**I was really enjoying your despair. You fed me all night long. It was delicious,**" He ran a tongue over his teeth.

You just stared at him, shaking more now. You felt sick like you were going to break apart. You felt so alone, even more so than last night.

"**Daw, cat got your tongue princess?**" Nightmare leaned over you with a wide smirk. "**Oh wait, all this new despair you're feeling is because I ripped right through those pretty little marks of yours. Whoops.**"

He leaned down further, chuckling in your face, watching dark orange and blue magic leak from your opened marks and spark away.

"**I can give you a new one princess, make you a queen**," His eye light is fuzzy and waving in a crazed way.

"Get, away from me." You stutter out softly.

**"That's rude to say to your king,"** Nightmare frowned and stood back up straight.

"You're nothing to me." You whisper, looking down at your lap, trying to process the emotions running through you at a blinding speed.

You were scared.

You were more alone than ever.

You were probably going to die here.

Would the guys even know?

You miss the smirk reappear on Nightmare's face.

"**Do you think they would even care if I killed you? Really?**" He chuckled, twisting the tendril in your shoulder, making you scream as the pain suddenly made itself known. You reach up with your good arm to grab the tendril and try to make it stop.

"**Just give in to me. It'll make this a lot easier.**" Nightmare kept twisting in your shoulder.

You reach down in your magic, pulling your shield from your center and knocking Nightmare away from you as you sat in your little ball of a shield. You hold your injured shoulder tightly as if trying to will the hole Nightmare left in the flesh to mold back together.

"Somebody please," You start to think that Stretch was right, you were too weak to handle any of this, "Somebody please help," You whisper quietly.

_But no one came._

You hear Nightmare laughing outside your shield. You're too weak to hold up your shield for too long, you're losing too much blood. You do your best to glare up at Nightmare, tears in your eyes.

It took three shortcuts to get here. You think you could manage maybe two.

If you were lucky, maybe that'd be enough to get away from him.

You start panting and stand slowly, trying to hype yourself up for this.

_You can do this._  
_ <strike>you can't.</strike> _

_You can get home._  
<strike> _they don't want you anyways._ </strike>

_You are determined._  
<strike> _you want to die._ </strike>

In a split second, you drop your shield and dodge to the right before shortcutting out of the mountain.

You end up in the field below. You try to run but end up only going the speed of a power walk, the pain in your shoulder blocking you from running too quickly. Each movement just brought more pain.

You shortcut again and end up on your knees. You're somewhere in the forest near home.

You're too weak to walk but you summon a shield below you and float about a foot off the ground. You get it to move slowly, about walking pace and just focus ahead.

You just need to get home.

\------------

You're shaking all over, your world fading in and out. You weren't sure if your shield was even moving anymore. You lost too much blood. Now you were going to die out here.

Your shield breaks under you and you land on the ground hard on your wounded shoulder, making you scream. You lay on your stomach, trying to get over the pain and find some energy to keep moving.

You hear his chuckle and your eyes water. You stop moving. There's no way possible for you to get away from him this time.

"**Smart girl princess, too bad you didn't realize I could track you by your despair after getting such a good taste of it.**" Nightmare said, squatting down next to you.

You can't help your tears from falling. You never had a chance.

\-----------

You thought you had died. Yet here you were, laying in a bed. The room was bare, just the bed was in here. You try to sit up but yelp instead of moving. Your shoulder was on fire and your soul felt too heavy in your chest. It hurt to even twitch your fingers.

What had you done? Why had you been so stupid and ran away like that? Why couldn't you just wake up and this all be a nightmare?

The door opened a Nightmare took in a deep breath and let out a loud sigh.

"**You're so thoughtful, coming up with despair like this for me. I was getting hungry.**" He chuckled and stepped closer to your bed. He bounced on it to sit beside you and smirked widely when you winced in pain.

"**Like it? I dripped some of my personal magic on your soul. It'll weigh you down until you get used to it. For a Kind soul like yours, it'll take quite some time.**"

You swallow hard and try to look at him, "Why didn't you kill me?"

"**I told you, I want a queen. Having you as my queen will cause so much despair for those idiots.**" Nightmare let out a roaring laugh.

You look up at the ceiling, tears forming in your eyes. They felt like acid on your skin.

"I'd rather die," You whisper.

"**I won't let that happen**," Nightmare promised. He touched your cheek and you screamed in the agony that wracked through your body at the touch.

He laughed loudly at your pain and did it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

\----------------

Days passed with you simply laying in that bed. You wouldn't eat or drink anything that Nightmare brought you, which was pissing him off. He would touch you, try to torture you into giving your body nutrients.

But you refused.

You decided you would rather die a slow death than give into him.

Part of you still holds onto the hope that your friends would help you. But it was getting dimmer with each day.

\------------

You had just about given up on your friends. You don't know how long you've been stuck in this bed, wishing, praying, barely sleeping in the hopes your friends would find you.

When Axe walked in, you nearly screamed in joy. But it was wiped out when Nightmare leaned on the door behind him, smirking at you.

Axe sat on the bed carefully next to you, holding a tray of food.

"ya gotta eat," Axe said quietly.

The realization hit you hard.

Axe wasn't here to save you. He was following Nightmare's orders.

You hesitated when Axe held a bite of bread up to your mouth. Nightmare got a wide smirk and one of his tendrils moved, pointing above Axe to end him.

You ate as quickly as Axe had the first night you met him.

\----------

How long had passed? _months._

No one came. _no one ever would._

You begged and pleaded. You cried and you screamed from your damn bed. _nothing changed._

It was too much. Axe would only visit to feed you. Nightmare would torture you as a pastime. You couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't die without taking Axe with you.

_it's time to change._

\----------

When Nightmare came into your room, you didn't cry this time. He touched you and it didn't hurt.

It felt _good_.

There was relief in his touch, not everything had to be so bad if you just didn't think about it.

"**You're so close to being my queen, princess,**" Nightmare smirked as he rubbed your cheek, "**You just have to accept my soul now.**"

You looked up at him, trying to remember why you had feared him for so long.

"I'll do anything you want."

\----------------

"**That's right princess, deeper,**" Nightmare groaned, one hand fisted in your hair.

You were on your knees in front of Nightmare, completely bare to him, as you slowly sucked him off. His inky cock left a strange taste but you didn't mind. You tongued the head of his cock for a moment before swallowing him down as far as you could, letting more than half of his impressive dick rest in your throat while you slowly stroked what wouldn't fit.

The hand in your hair tightened, and you knew you were doing a good job. In Nightmare's other hand, was your soul. Cracked, stained by his negativity, dripping green, red, and black droplets endlessly. He ran his thumb across it, making you moan loudly as he stroked your very being.

One of his tendrils wrapped around your throat and pulled you back forcefully. You went limp, letting Nightmare handle you as he wanted.

"**It's time, princess**," He purred to you.

He wrapped your arms and legs in his tendrils, lifting you in the air. He didn't waste any time, pushing inside you slowly at first.

"**What is it you want, princess**?" He looked down at you expectantly.

Moaning softly, you wiggle your hips, "I want you, my King."

Your eyes glaze over as you stare up at him. You scream as he holds onto one of your hips, forcing himself entirely into you. You're shaking as he presses against your cervix.

Nightmare chuckles and rubs your outer lips, making you moan again and wiggle against him. You know what he wants before he even tells you to say it.

"Please, my king! Fuck me!" You yell out.

"**Fuck yes**," Nightmare got a wild look in his eye as he started a ruthless pace.

You tilted your head back, freely moaning and screaming as he destroyed you in such an intimate way. You didn't see his wide smirk as he summoned a tongue and ran it across your soul, relishing the taste of it.

You came, squeezing his cock in the best of ways and making him grunt. He did this to you six more times, loving the way you tightened around him. He ran his hand over the ruined marks of your past alphas, smirking as he clawed at the scars. He watched the blood drip down your body as you writhed in pain under him.

Your eye light was fuzzy, threatening to completely fizz out from exhaustion.

"**Perfect,**" He all but hissed.

Nightmare gripped your soul tightly, making you scream as he punctured it further with sharp bone. He laughed at your pain and pulled out his own soul, forcing them to meld together and form a bond.

\--------------

Nightmare couldn't be happier. Odd, considering he lived for the negativity of the world. He had bonded you to him, completely and fully. You were his and his alone.

You were such a good queen. Perfectly dark, with no morality left in your soul. You listened well to him. He told you to kill everyone in that house and bring him the ones he wanted.

Nightmare had it all. He had Error and Ink under his control now, who would've thought it? The two followed his queen around like puppies, making them perfect for protecting you.

Dream and Sans had gotten away, but you had dusted the rest for him. He loved seeing your new LV. It made him hard just thinking about it.

You walked into his throne room, Error and Ink following you. Error had a crazed look permanently on his face now. Ink had rejected all the emotions of his soul and was nothing more than a husk that followed your orders now.

You were beauty in Nightmare's head. Your eye light was a dark red and the socket dripped the same tar-like substance on his own body. You had scars from your bottles and Nightmare loved that you showed them off so often, wearing a simple band around your chest and shorts that were easy to fight in. You had a knife hanging on your hips that he had gifted you.

Every step of yours demanded power and respect, much like his own. But as always, you walked up to Nightmare's throne, and you kneeled for your king.

Nightmare was truly happy.


	2. Stretch's POV Chapters 19 and 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Canon to the story so YAY!

**"then go."**

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. I hadn't meant to. I hadn't meant to send her away. I cover my mouth, feeling the distance through the magic I left in her mark.

She was so far from home.

She was so far from me.

It was my fault.

I didn't want this.

I fall to my knees. Red is by my side, holding me up when the first tears fall from my eyes.

Nightmare could be after her. Where would she go? She had so much magic built up, she could have gone out of the state. She could have gone back to her old home.

Why hadn't I ever asked where she came from?

Red wrapped his arms around my neck and I fisted my hands in her galaxy hoodie.

What had I done to Red? To everybody?

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Edge yelled as he ran downstairs, "WHERE IS THE HUMAN?!"

"things got outta hand boss," Red said quickly, "she'll come back. don't worry, just go back ta bed."

"DON'T WORRY?! I'M NOT WORRIED FOR THE HUMAN!" Edge deflected quickly, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU IDIOTS FALL DOWN BECAUSE SHE'S GONE!" Edge scoffed.

"i sent her away," I say quietly, trying to calm my breath, "i told her to go."

"BROTHER, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Blue came out of the study with Dream following close behind him.

"it was, i didn't mean to i just..."

Blue frowned and walked over. He set his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at my older brother, trying to calm my soul.

I'm so weak. I should have known better than to try and protect her. I'm not fit to be an alpha to anyone.

"She Will Come Back Brother," Blue tried to smile at me.

"He's right," Ink said from the chair he and Error were in, "She'll come back. She has to."

Error was gripping Ink's wrist so hard.

I look down from them and to Red. He wasn't a fan of showing any kind of affection in front of everyone. Red had his eyes closed while he hugged me tightly. I hugged him tighter, pushing my head into his shoulder.

\----------

Edge, Blue, and Dream had gone out to search for her. Error and Ink left to search farther.

Red and I sat on the back porch for a cig. From her pack. I couldn't stop trembling. I should be out there looking for her. I feel so weak, helpless.

The magic in her mark was so far away. I couldn't stop thinking about it. All I felt through my whole body was pain. Is this how she felt with her broken soul? How much worse did I make it?

All at once, the pain hit. I dropped the cig and clutched my chest. She was falling apart. She was falling down. She was dusting.

I killed her.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear. I felt like I was dusting.

Then it was just gone.

The pain was still there, but I didn't feel that sensation of falling apart anymore. My magic in her mark was still there. It had been falling away as her soul started to die but it stopped. It pulled itself back together.

"stretch, stretch, listen ta me!" Red was in front of me, holding onto my shoulders and shaking me. He was trying to get me to look at him.

I looked at him, partly in shock and partly in relief.

"is, is she...?" Red looked like he might fall apart. He was trembling. He wasn't weak. He just loved her as I did. He bonded with her in a way I hadn't. He relied on her as an alpha, even if she didn't realize it.

"she refused," I told him quietly. I couldn't help the smile breaking out on my face. I pulled him close and kissed him. He relaxed and held onto my hoodie, fisting into my chest, "she's so much stronger than i thought."

"i know she's strong. i just want her home," Red admitted quietly, pushing his head into my shoulder.

"she'll come home on her own," I say, looking up as the sun started to rise, "i know it now. she doesn't need me as an alpha. she fixed herself without anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter than I normally post but I thought this summed it up pretty well. Sorry if it's disappointing! I need a break from all this ANGSTY PLOT. 
> 
> Kudos to Punny_Fan for requesting this! If anyone else has requests, I would love to do them! I'm already working on Punny's second request =D look at me, bein' so productive.
> 
> The way the marks work is that the wound has magic sealed into it before it's healed by the monster marking. The more magic sealed into it, the stronger the connection between the two. It works both ways. Since Stretch was freaking out, Reader felt it in her mark. Sans felt the Reader get so far away from him and he freaked out pretty good too. Stretch could feel the Reader's soul start to give up and release his magic from her mark, which is why he panicked.


	3. Timeline 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in another timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's canon. Just maybe not in the way you think it is.

You sit idly at a bar, fingering the rim of your whiskey sour quietly. Your chin sits in your other hand, leaning against the bar. How long had you been running?

How much longer could you keep running?

You run a hand through your hair quietly, listening to the soft noises from the monsters chatting. You don't bother to make out what they're saying. It's all just background noise. 

You wonder if this really matters at all. It'll all reset again eventually won't it? Won't this all be worthless?

Sipping your drink, you stare behind the bar without looking. Any day now, it'll reset despite the kid's promises. Jasper will have to suffer in the underground again because the kid gets bored.

How many more resets could you take before your soul fell apart? You had tried to explain to the kid, but you're not sure they understood. How could they? This was all a game to them anyway.

You just tried to keep them on track, make them play this route so long that they'd have to keep going rather than losing all their progress.

  
  


\------------------

You wake up in your bed with a start. You sit up and feel your eyes water when you see your familiar room in Snowdin.

Here we go again.

Quietly, you get up and grab your black jacket with little cats on a crescent moon on the arm. No sense in being late for the kid now was there?

You shortcut out of your room and sigh, staring down the loft-style room. Your hallway that held your's and your brother's bedrooms didn't connect to the ceiling, leaving you open to look down in the living room.

You walk quietly downstairs and feel yourself stop.

"not like that kiddo, you could burn the house down setting it that high," A deep voice said from the kitchen.

This wasn't right.

Your soul seized up in your chest.

No one was supposed to be here except for you and Jasper.

You had lived this life hundreds of times, there couldn't be any difference!

You run into the kitchen, grabbing your brother's soul with blue magic and pulling him behind you. You stood protectively in front of him, glaring at the skeleton in front of you.

  
  


_ Sans _

_ LV 1 _

_ HP 1 _

_ EXP 0 _

_ 'Looks surprised that you're awake already.' _

  
  


"stars, babe, you scared the crap outta me," Sans smiled at you, as if you knew him.

But you did.

Your mind feels hazy for a minute and you drop onto your knees, holding your head.

"babe?!" Sans is at your side, an arm around your shoulders.

"Issa?! Are you okay?" Jasper pulls at your coat.

You stare back up at Sans.

_ Sans _

_ Lv 1 _

_ HP 1 _

_ EXP 0 _

_ 'Your soulmate is very worried about you.' _

  
  


That's right.

Memories flash before your eyes. You met Sans in the Ruins where he had been living with his brother and Toriel. When you first met, it had just been throwing puns through the door. When you first saw each other, you knew right away you were soulmates. He moved in. His brother, Papyrus hadn't wanted to leave Toriel alone so he stayed in the Ruins and frequently visited.

"sans, i'm sorry, i...it happened again..." You said quietly, knowing he would understand.

Sans tensed then pulled you closer and held you tightly.

"it'll stop one day," Sans said quietly in your ear.

"when? i forgot you this time..." You sniffle in his shoulder. You pull your confused brother into the hug and cradle him in your arms.

"i don't know, but it's okay. we're together. i'm not going anywhere." Sans smiled at you.

  
  


He couldn’t have known it was a lie.


	4. Timeline 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in another timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is canon. Still not in the way you think it is.

You stood outside your house, to the side of the front door. You needed a minute to breathe. And a smoke. You lit up and exhaled the smoke, feeling your shoulders start to ease when the front door slammed open.

You took a shortcut to stand on the other side as Edge started walking out of your house.

“edge?” You called but he didn’t stop.

You looked back in your house and saw Red glaring at the floor. The brothers got in a fight.

Again.

You weren’t surprised and honestly, it didn’t even add to your stress.

Not like the other Fell monsters.

No one knew what was really going on. Red and you were working on a theory that your realities had mixed together. Perhaps some cosmic mistake or it had simply been fate.

Everyone in the Underground believed it was another curse from the human mages.

The Fell monsters had broken their barrier. But, when they walked out, they walked into the Ruins of your world rather than into the sunshine. They had been pissed. Some had dusted right away, feeling as though life was now pointless.

There had been some good in it, yet. Like meeting your soulmates. Red and Edge were both your soulmates and balancing the two was...well. It was a challenge. But you never faltered from a challenge.

You love them both with all your soul. It hurt to see them fight but there wasn’t much you could do about it. As much as you tried to play peacemaker, it seems to make another fight for another day.

You take another hit off your cig before handing it to Red.

“i’m gonna go talk to him,” You say softly to him, rubbing the back of your neck.

“the fuck does it matter to you?” Red frowned as he took the cig and started breathing it in.

“don’t start this again red, does now seem like the damn time?” You frowned at him before turning away.

“i wasn’t the one that said no,” Red glared at your back.

You didn’t say anything as you walked away towards the sentry station near the Ruins. Edge had a habit of going there when he was angry and busting trees down there. You weren’t looking forward to cleaning up the path again.

A few minutes of walking through the snowy paths, you found Edge as he busted down yet another of the trees on the path. You were familiar with the bone weapon in his hand.

“what happened edge?” You call him, keeping your distance. 

You had learned a while ago unless you wanted a fight to break out with Edge, you needed to keep your distance like this.

Edge turned to you and your soul pulsed in a tight ring of pain.

Ruby tears fled from his eyes as he looked at you.

“Why Don’t You Want Us?”

\-----------------------------------------------------

You sat up from your bed, clutching your chest in pain as your soul writhed in agony. As you thought, from the sudden distance from your soulmates was wearing down your soul.

“this is why edge…” You say to no one. None of the brother’s things were in your room, a painful reminder of the Reset that happened.

You tried to get out of bed but fell to the floor, screaming as your soul cracked. You could hear the crack as if a ceramic plate had been broken. You slam your single skeleton hand on the floor in pain.

“this is why edge, if we had bonded and a reset happened, it’d kill us all,” Tears came to your eyes as a new pain set in, “i couldn’t let you both die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are KittyKat25! More alternate timeline angst! Still canon!
> 
> I've been having trouble writing the next chapter in the main story so, why not some world building?
> 
> ...even if it only gets erased...


End file.
